Money
by kathiann
Summary: Post-ep to Red Handed. Jane's thoughts on they money, the gifts, and the team.


**Authors Note:** Just a little post-ep. Thanks to Ebony 10 for betaing for me. Any reviews would be appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine I would not have to work during spring break.

He was lying on his sofa, thinking. He had his eyes closed. Most people would think he was sleeping, but he wasn't. It had been a good week. He had found a calling. Admittedly, he already knew he could do it, but it was fun too. If he had any need for large sums of money he would be more than happy to quit the CBI and spend his whole time playing cards.

He didn't care if he had money, though, and the CBI was where he needed to be to catch Red John so he would obviously stay here. It made him a little sad though, that the team hadn't wanted his gifts. Maybe that wasn't entirely true. The guys had wanted to keep their watches and had. And he could tell Van Pelt really wanted to keep the jewelry that he had bought her. The one that made him sad, really, was Lisbon.

When he had seen the emeralds and diamonds in the gift store at the hotel, he had immediately thought of her. And the look on her face when she saw them…it made him want to dance around the room and shout for joy. She had liked them, even though she never said so. And she had looked gorgeous in them too. Even if they were just at a little dive in the middle of nowhere.

It almost broke his heart when she said they had to give them back. A waste, she had called it. He frowned slightly when he thought of it. Not enough that anyone would notice, but it was still a frown none the less. He had wanted to tell her that it was never a waste on her, that he could take her places where it would never be a waste. But he didn't.

She was more beautiful than some silly jewelry anyway. And her eyes were a wonderful brilliant green—even more so when she was wearing the emeralds, but that hadn't made a difference and she had still given them back, managing to convince Van Pelt to do the same.

This is what had him thinking, not Van Pelt giving back the jewels, but Lisbon. He had wanted to do something nice for her. For all of his mind tricks and everything that he could tell about people just by looking, he just couldn't figure out what to do with Lisbon. She was difficult to figure out. True, he could tell when she was lying, most of the time at least. He knew that she got one over on him occasionally, but he wasn't going to tell her that either.

He heard her walk toward his sofa. She had a lighter step than Van Pelt, but slightly heavier than most people her size. It was the shoes really. They were chunkier than they needed to be. He was careful not to betray the fact that he knew she was there. He could always tell what mood she was in by the way she greeted him. If she kicked the sofa he knew she was mad, if she called out his name until he answered just mildly annoyed. Right now she was just standing there. She must be in a good mood.

"I know what you really did with all that money Jane." It was a soft voice that almost whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes to see where she was standing and was surprised to see her leaning over him, just inches from his face.

"And how do you know that?" He responded in a quiet voice. He had an almost overwhelming urge to lean up the last few inches and kiss her, but before he could she stood up.

"I have my ways." She said with a slight smile.

"She called here, didn't she?" He knew that was the only way she would know.

"Yea, she did. It was really nice of you." She started to walk away.

"Lisbon!" he called out to her, quickly sitting up. She turned around to look at him but didn't come any closer. "I've got something for you." Seeing that she wasn't moving, he walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing, Jane?" she asked, trying to pull her hand back. He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a slight kiss on the knuckles.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone else. It would ruin my reputation." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. She finally managed to pull her hand away from his and was surprised to feel something had been pressed into her palm. It was the $300 dollars that he said he would give her when he won.

"Thanks, Jane." She smiled, but he was already back on the sofa. She just shook her head and walked away. She would have remembered that he owed her the money eventually.


End file.
